A Twisted Ending to the SarahJareth Saga
by ChibiVampyr
Summary: Okiay... This is my first fic, but please give it a chance! It's not sappy, like the title implies... And it takes an angle that's a bit disturbing, but I've also never seen used before! So please read and review! I'll love you 4ever!


My Own (VERY Twisted) Ending  
To the Sarah/Jareth Saga!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sarah or Jareth (although I definitely would not mind if the Goblin King were given to me. In person!!), or any other aspect of The Labyrinth that I may inadvertently mention within my "story".  
  
[2½ weeks after Sarah defeated Jareth]  
  
Jareth had been moping around the castle for 2½ weeks. Going over again and again every plea he had made to her. He'd offered her his heart, his very soul. And what had she done? Said "the words"! Those damnedable words that would banish him from her life until she invited him back. All she had to do was say his name.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Sarah was sitting in her room, still trying to write down all of what had happened on her journey through the Underground.  
"Finished!" She exclaimed, throwing down her pencil. She closed the journal-like book she had been writing in and gazed at the cover. It was a sky-blue hardbound book with pixies, fairies, and unicorns surrounding a single picture. It was a sketch of Jareth.  
"Thank you Jareth," she said sadly, "for a beautiful glimpse into your world. I only wish I could tell you so in person."  
Sarah sighed wistfully and began to get ready for bed. She was somewhat happy because she knew that she had one thing left to look forward to. The next day is Saturday!!  
  
*****************************************  
  
Jareth sat straight up in bed, awoken from a deep sleep. He got out of bed, throwing the black silk sheets to the floor and rapidly began to dress.  
"She wished for me! Not only did she say my name, but she wished. For. Me!" He half mumbled-half yelled to himself excitedly.  
Suddenly he stopped with his shirt halfway over his head, and a completely baffled look on his face. "What do I say?! What do I do?!!" He mused, "Hmm. I could just be myself, and take it from there. Yes. That will do nicely."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Sarah slowly sat up in bed, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She looked out her window and smiled, seeing and hearing a nest of baby robins in a tree just outside the window. Wait a minute. She thought, I am 99.99% positive that I closed that window last night!  
She got up and quickly wrapped her robe around herself, turning to survey her room. When who should pop into her line of vision but the Goblin King himself!  
"Good morning, Sarah," he drawled, not-so-discreetly looking over her robe-and-nightshirt clad body, ~very~ appraisingly. "How have you been since your experience in my Labyrinth?"  
Sarah pinched herself on the arm, hard. Then, once she was very assured that she was awake, she ran over to him and threw her arms around him in a bear hug.  
"Well, well, well." Remarked a startled Goblin King. "I see that you're thoroughly glad to see me!"  
"You don't even know the half of it," she said, smiling at Jareth's disappointed look as she stepped away.  
"I've got something to tell you!" They both rushed simultaneously, after an awkward silence.  
"You first." Jareth said.  
"No. You. Please?" Sarah replied.  
"Okay then. Here goes." Jareth started, "Being a prince and now a king, everything I've ever wanted has been handed to me on a golden platter. I've had women throw themselves at me for the past 1,380 years. I've broken many a heart, simply because none of them interested me.  
"800 years ago, when I became the Goblin King, countless girls began wishing away children and then traversing my Labyrinth. None succeeded. The only thing any of them accomplished was becoming extremely infatuated with me. Leading to more broken hearts.  
"But finally, when I find the young woman I wish to marry and make my queen. The one I love. My soul mate. She defies me at every chance she gets, turns my subjects against me, defeats my Labyrinth, and then wins back her baby brother by saying "the words". Then add into the mix that I had done everything within my power to show her how I felt. I offered her. You. Your dreams. My heart. I altered time for you! I would have been your slave if you had only asked.  
"But now I see that I went about it all wrong. So I'm going to take this chance to make it right."  
Jareth gets down on one knee in front of Sarah and takes both of her hand in his own. "Sarah, will you come back to the Underground with me and rule over it by my side as my queen? Will you marry me?"  
Sarah leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Then she whispered in his ear, "You'll have to ask my girlfriend about that!"  
  
The end!  
  
*Epilogue*  
Jareth, Sarah, and Tricia [Sarah (and Jareth's?) girlfriend] now live in the Underground, in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Both of them were sharing the title of Goblin Queen. 


End file.
